


Crownless King

by SigynNightmare



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brotherly Angst, Headcanon, POV Regulus Black, Regulus Black-centric, Sirius Black Being an Asshole, Strong Regulus Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 09:05:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17805113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SigynNightmare/pseuds/SigynNightmare
Summary: Little one-shot about Regulus Black.





	Crownless King

 

 

 

 

Sirius had been his entire world once upon a time.

He had loved his older brother with all his heart, had looked up at him with the awe and devotion proper of a young child. Thinking that they would always be together, that Sirius would always stand by his side and that it didn’t exist something that could take them apart.

But that had been a long time ago.

Before Sirius went to Hogwarts, before he became a lion.

Before he started to hate their family, before he started acting like Regulus was some kind of monster that didn’t deserved any attention or love.

Before the hurtful and humiliating pranks as well as the insults veiled in a mocking tone.

Before Regulus realized Sirius had chosen James Potter to replace him.

Regulus heart had broken in that moment, as he understood that his brother wasn’t his anymore.

But he still cared about him. How could he not?

Sirius was the brightest star in the sky.

Regulus ´light.

Though. Everything has a limit.

And his was when Sirius decided to leave and refuse their family.

When he pleaded him to stay and saw only hate in his brothers eyes when he declared that he preferred to be dead than to be a Black. When Sirius screamed at their mother about how the lot of them were nothing but trash and he wished they would disappear.

He didn’t cry.

Not when his mother set the tapestry on fire, burning Sirius name of it and announcing that she only had one son.

Not when his father shook his head, disappointed. Nor when his eyes looking past him as he was nothing.

Nor when he realized he was alone.

He didn’t cry.

He was Regulus A. Black.

Heir of the Noble House of Black.

Crownless King of the Slytherin House.

He would survive in the pit of snakes because it was his home. And he had the talent and the charisma, if not the power. He would make the best with the cards he had now and would not let anyone made him feel as desperate as Sirius had managed to do it.

He didn’t cry.

Not even when he saw his brother smile at Potter in the station and felt his mother nails penetrate the skin of his shoulders, making him bleed for the force in the grip, reminding him of his place and the future that awaited him.

He lifted his chin in defiance as they continued walking, cold eyes passing the young man that once was his brother.  

He was alone, yes.

But it didn’t mattered.

He was strong.

He could take the pain and smile until he was the victorious one. 

 

 

 


End file.
